A Mother's Love
by 24 Love Geek
Summary: What if Bellatrix and Voldemort had a child? How would this have effected the whole Harry Potter series? Rated M for first chapter, likely fluff and lesbian lemons and maybe even Blackcest in later parts...not sure how this is going to turn out yet
1. It changed everything

At the height of his strength he felt that he could allow himself a few luxuries. Lord Voldemort lustfully eyed the raven haired witch that sat on his right hand side. Though he felt no love for this or any other woman, he was still a man with desires. Over the years he had used the lust and love of others to aid him in his quest for power, but as of late he had used fear rather than seduction. For a long time now it had not been necessary to persuade people to join him by bedding them. Now they joined him or they died.

Of course, nobody could use desire against him. He had sneered at other men's weakness, allowing themselves to manipulated by lust. He was not such a fool. Now however, as he watched the pale skinned witch converse with another Death Eater, he felt that he could allow himself to explore this rumoured pleasure. It would be on his terms of course, she would do exactly as he asked, no more or less. She would succumb to his every desire. He knew she lived to serve him, she was perfect for this little exploration. Not that he needed a woman's permission. He could take what he desired the same as he tortured, killed and twisted the minds of many men and women. This was different. He did not like the idea of tainting himself with the flesh of filthy skin. Bellatrix Black, recently Bellatrix Lestrange, had the purest blood running through her veins. She would also submit herself willingly to him. She would be completely his in every single way. This idea stirred a animalistic heat within him.

He had dismissed the other Death Eaters, ordering Bellatrix alone to remain. She turned to him with eyes full of utter devotion. She was so willing, she had no idea what he had in store for her. He felt a movement in the lower areas of his robe as he imagined her screaming.

'What do you require of me, my Lord?' Bellatrix purred seductively, her breathing hitching as she heard a slight growl emit from his lips.

'Your wand, Bellatrix' He replied, stretching out his long fingers towards her, he wanted her vulnerable, defenceless under his control.

'My wand?' She said with an air of confusion, subconsciously moving her hand to protect what symbolised her proud status as a witch.

'You would deny me?' He challenged with a dangerous edge to his voice. Bellatrix felt a surge of heat run through her body, as it always did when he inflicted this fear upon her. She immediately retrieved her wand from her robe, handing it to him.

'No, my Lord, I would never deny you anything you desire' she breathed, meaning it with her whole being. She may be married, but that was out of duty. He did not have a fraction of her power, let alone the Dark Lord's. Voldemort took a second to examine her wand, its thick handle and curved length. He briefly considered what used this shape object could inflict on his now unarmed servant, before using his wand to place her wand out of reach. He considered her for a moment, fear, devotion and intrigue filling her dark eyes before he continued.

With a flick of his wand her tight corset and skirt were ripped from her body, along with all her undergarments. She gasped as the cold air hit all her exposed body. It wasn't long before she felt hot all over, knowing that what she had desired for so long may finally come true. He lazily removed his own robe, exposing himself. Bellatrix eyes fixed between his legs. With another flick of his wand she felt herself forced to kneel with her legs apart, held by magical restraints. A blindfold appeared over her eyes, blocking her view of her Lord's hardening manhood.

'Silence' he hissed, as she started to protest at her blindfold. She obeyed him, fear and lust flowing threw her veins as she waited for his next move. She didn't have to wait long.

'Crucio!' He screamed, aiming his wand at her most sensitive part. He felt himself harden more as he watched her writhing on the floor, her screams echoing through the halls. When he finally relented, he pulled the witch the witch back into kneeling position. Bellatrix panted trying to catch her breath. Before she could recover she felt him pull her head back, forcing himself deep into her mouth. Bellatrix gagged on the intrusion, but he ignored her discomfort, holding her in place as he grinded into her mouth. This was about his pleasure, nothing else mattered. As he reached his climax he screamed a blood curling scream as he released himself into her mouth, several objects around the room smashing as his power burst out of him. Bellatrix moaned as she felt the thick liquid coat her tongue. She felt herself twitch as she moved her tongue around, relishing the thought of her master's pleasure.

As he pulled out of her mouth, his face twisted into a cruel smile. He was far from done with her yet. He spent the next hour using his wand to inflicted cuts and bruises all over his lover's body. He forced her to pleasure him repeatedly as she screamed from his torment.

'Please, please' She begged, knowing that it was only him that could make her beg. She breathed heavily, squirming with want. His inflictions on her allowed her some pleasure as she loved his abuse, as she loved feeling him climax for her. But she had a primal desire, he was yet to take her, to join with her. After some time he grew bored of dull screams he was now getting from his lover. He sensed she was growing weary and would not be able to keep this up much longer. He flicked his wand, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. Without checking or caring if she was ready or not he forced every inch of himself into her.

Bellatrix screamed as her wish was fulfilled. She felt him deep inside her, taking her like the bitch he made her feel like. She tried to move her hips to aid his thrusting, but found herself unable to move. He was in control of this, and she loved it. He listened to her moans as he thrust without mercy, taking her roughly. He got harder and faster as he neared his final climax. As Bellatrix started to scream from the brutal-ness of his movements he felt himself tense as he climaxed. He vaguely noticed Bellatrix seemed to have followed him in orgasming, but he didn't comment. He was indifferent to her pleasure. He pulled out of her, finally satisfied. He stood, dressing them both with a flick of his wand, before summoning her wand to him. Looking down on the spent woman beneath him, he sneered before tossing her her crooked wand.

'Clean this mess up.' He snapped 'Report to me here first thing in the morning. Bring Lucius with you if you can tear him away from that ridiculous newborn he thinks worthy of the name Draco' He added before Disapparating on the spot.

Bellatrix stared at the spot her Lord had just left, unable to move for several minutes. Finally she came to her senses, summoned the ridiculous house elf Dobby, barking orders at him to repair the objects and to scrub the floor clean. The house elf's eyes widening at the stains, but remained silent under the gaze of his Mistress' sisters gaze. Storming off to the room she was staying in, Bellatrix curled up on the bed, the evening's events flashing before her eyes. He had left her so unceremoniously after fucking her so hard. She shook herself, what did she expect? She was a devoted servant of the Dark Lord, in all ways. She could not expect a man so great as himself to do anything else. Merely being allowed to be used as his pleasure tool was an honoured granted to few, in fact as far as she knew, just herself. She let a smile dance across her face as she fell asleep.

... Nine months later

Bellatrix staggered down the alleyway, clutching her swollen stomach tightly, trying to suppress the screams of pain as she felt her stomach contract.

She felt a rare tear escape down her face as she recounted the last nine months. He had not touched her again, must to her dismay. She had been hopeful that he might, as she burned to feel him inside her once more. Her husband had tried to initiate sex a couple of times, but had soon got the hint when she struck him with a Stinging Hex right on his most sensitive part.

Months had pasted when Draco, her nephew had celebrated his first birthday. She had reluctantly sat in on the celebration, her youngest sister Narcissa insisting on it. Looking into her baby sisters face she saw the love of a mother devoted to her son. Curious that she had taken to it so easily. Bellatrix had pondered on the idea of children, but then thought of having to allow her revolting husband touch her. No, she would not bear his child. If only she could carry the Dark Lord's child. But he had refused to touch her again, even though four months had past.

'Bella, are you ok?' Narcissa voice chipped in as she saw her sister's eyes widen.

'F...fine Cissy, I just...need to go an lie down for a bit' Bellatrix stammered uncharacteristically, stumbling as she raced up to the room she slept in. Locking the door with shaking hands she removed her top to examine herself in the mirror. It wasn't possible, was it? She ran her hand down her stomach, her mind flicking to how tight her corset had been recently, dismissing it as the reduced stress now the Dark Lord was undoubtedly unstoppable. Raising her wand she muttered 'Ingravesco revelio' at her stomach, swallowing hard as the beams of light from her wand turned gold on her stomach. She was pregnant. Pregnant with the Dark Lord's child.

Bellatrix sat on the edge of her bed, thoughts whirling through her head. Should she tell him? Yes! Screamed part of her brain, He is your master, you hide nothing from him! But something stopped her. How would he react? He didn't strike her as a paternal sort. Maybe he would see the child as a rival, a threat? What if he...? Bellatrix placed a protective hand over her belly. No, he couldn't. Perhaps she should wait until the child was born. They say that a father becomes a father when they hold their child in their hands. Maybe if he could see the child as not being a threat, he wouldn't harm it? Yes, that's what she would do. She slept smiling that night, knowing the Dark Lord's child grew within her.

A few months passed without much event . She'd kept her swelling stomach hidden under baggy robes. Though people seemed to notice her change from her usual corsets and other tight clothing, nobody dared comment. Being practiced at Occlumency she had kept the knowledge of her baby secret, even from the Dark Lord. She was convinced she would be forgiven, once she convinced him of the benefits of this child. It would make a powerful ally , she would tell him.

Then without warning, her Dark Lord had fallen. How, nobody knew. Severus Snape had told him of a prophecy, that the son of the Potters would be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. He had used the rat Peter Pettigrew to learn of the Potter's location before setting out alone to kill the Potters, wanting to defy fate by himself. He had done this so many times before, Bellatrix hadn't batted an eyelid. But something had gone wrong, so terribly wrong. The Potter brat, barely more than a year old, had somehow caused the Dark Lord to fall. As she leant against the cold brick of the alleyway she swore to herself she'd kill the brat, she'd revenge her love. She had hoped she'd be able to raise the Dark Lord's child in secret, to release the child's vengeance onto the world. The child would be as great as its father, she was sure of it. But she had underestimated the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors of the Ministry. In her weakened state, heavily pregnant she had had to flee, barely evading them. She could not risk Apparating, for it could harm her unborn child.

Now in the middle of a unfamiliar Muggle neighbourhood, her waters had broken, the contractions following with unnatural haste. As her body squirmed from the unpleasant sensations her mind raced. What would she do now? The Aurors were on her trail, Apparating with a newborn had too high a Splicing risk. She might be a gifted witch but she had no chance against ten of the best Aurors whilst carrying her child in her arms. There was nothing for it. Although she was disgusted at the very thought of it, there was no other option. She'd hide her child in one of the muggle households. Then she'd be free to fight her way out of this mess and return in a couple days. She hoped the child would not be too tainted by this brief encounter with filth.

As she felt the baby's head come through, she bit down so hard on her lip she drew blood. She was so used to pain, she had not expected it to exhaust her like this. This was different, it was internal, splitting her from the inside out. If she could master a spell to imitate this, she'd have found a whole new way to torture people Bellatrix thought bitterly.

She reached between her legs to lift the child to her. She had a baby girl. Bellatrix felt a unexpected rush of love for the child, she knew she'd do everything to protect her, and to avenge her father. MY baby, she thought, She is MINE. The baby girl had jet black hair, like her father once had, and it was already curling like Bellatrix's own. After a couple minutes staring at the beautiful girl in her arms, Bellatrix came to her senses. The baby wasn't breathing. She quickly struck the baby she was both relived to hear it cry yet quickly silenced it with her wand. She couldn't be found yet. Quickly she removed the cord and cleared up the mess caused by the birth. She quickly conjured up a thick black blanket and wrapped her child in it. Looking back at her newborn, she made a silent oath to return to her as soon as she could. Glancing around, Bellatrix saw a light in one of the houses nearby. Rushing to the door she pounded her fist on the door. The door creaked open to reveal an little old lady peering around the door.

Filthy muggle, Bellatrix thought, tempted to slay this pathetic excuse for a human. She'd do it when she returned she decided, she might as well serve her purpose. The old lady's eyes widened at the scene before her. The tiny baby, clearly newborn, held by this dishevelled woman, her hair no more than a messy tangle. But more than that was the look in the woman's eyes, they were filled with fire so intense it made the old lady want to slam the door, but fear froze her to the spot.

'Take her' the raven haired woman barked, shoving the bundle towards her. The old lady blinked confused 'TAKE HER!' The raven haired woman shouted again almost dropping the child in her haste. Instinctively the old lady reach out her hands to catch the bundle. As soon as the lady had hold of her Bellatrix retreated, ignoring the retching of her heart due to the separation. She'd be back soon after all. 'Take care of her, I'll be back for her soon' She snapped before turning to run.

'Wait!' The old lady shouted after her, causing her to half turn, the old lady shifted, she couldn't just take some stranger's baby, she had to refuse, to protest..

'What?' Spat Bellatrix, not wanting to waste a second, the sooner she dealt with the scum Aurors , the sooner she could return to her child. Her daughter.

'Erm...' the old lady faltered, sensing that this woman was too dangerous to argue with, the insanity was dancing in the raven haired woman's eyes. She quickly changed her mind 'Does she have a name?' She asked the first thing that came to her head, trying not to anger this strange woman. Bellatrix paused, not having considered this. What name could possibly honour the Dark Lord's child? It could not possibly be called 'Riddle' after all.

'Persephone' She said finally 'Persephone...Black' she added. The girl deserved a noble name, and Black was a proud pureblood family. Dating back hundreds of years. With a final glance at her beloved child she ran down the alleyway, knowing the Aurors would be on her in seconds.

As she reached the end of the alleyway they surrounded her. She twirled and slashed her wand, jumping and snarling, baring her teeth like a crazied fiend, twisting in her usual art form taking them down one by one. But gifted and powerful as she was, she was far more weakened by her ordeal than she had let herself believe. Finally she faltered, and her wand was struck from her hand. Ropes entangled her, forcing her to the ground. Screaming and thrashing with rage, the remaining Aurors gathered round her, all wands outstretched.

'NOOOO!' She screamed. Her last thought before she was knocked out was that of her newborn child, not more than half a street away. Her baby was lost to her.


	2. The Unheard Prophecy

Many miles away from the scene that unfolded that night, on the outskirts of a Muggle village an elderly lady froze as the teapot in her hands hovered over her cup. Her eyes suddenly clouded over as the Sight overcame her senses, inhaling a single deep breath before proclaiming in a husky voice:

_Tonight a daughter is born, who holds the fate of this world in her hands. The power in her shall be such as none the world has ever seen, but her destiny lies in the heart of another. A mother's love shall be the world's saviour, or bring it to its knees._

The elderly lady blinked quickly a couple of times, cleared her throat and continued pouring her tea unaware she had spoken at all. Nobody heard the words that outlined the future. The world went on spinning, unknowing its fate had been stated.

Back at the house by the alleyway, the old lady rocked the newborn child gently as she boiled some milk for the babe in her arms. Persephone Black suckled on the bottle tip, not knowing what lay ahead, not knowing that she was special, not knowing she'd spend the next few years running her 'Nana' ragged. Neither knew that strange things would soon be happening, as the magic running through Persephone's veins would start to appear.

Tonight, the world was safe.


	3. The Unknown Black

Minerva McGonagall walked briskly down the London street, her long skirt flowing loosely past her knees, the bright emerald jacket wrapped around her sparkling in the sunlight. Her face was composed in her usual stern expression, but her eyes betrayed a sense of uneasy. As she ascended the large stone steps, she scorned herself for being irrational. This child was no different from many others she had to visit this summer, as she had done every summer since being appointed Deputy Headmistress. Over the years many of them had had unknown parentage. Just because the child happened to have the ancient wizarding name of 'Black' did not mean she was connected with _that_ particular family. After all, she reasoned, the Muggle world was so vastly populated these days it was_ bound_ to happen the surname 'Black' would occur in a Muggle-Born child. As she reached the large door at the top of the stone steps she shook herself. No, she was being ridiculous. Glaring at the peculiar Muggle contraption referred to as a 'Doorbell' she sniffed indignantly before ignoring it, raising her fist and knocking twice.

A couple minutes later the door opened and a young girl of no more than fifteen appeared on the other side. The young girl blinked a couple times, taking in the brightness of McGonagall's jacket, taking a step back to get the full affect, her large hoop earrings swinging in the process. After a short time had passed and the young girl was still looking her up and down, McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. Shaking her head as if coming out of a trance the girl retreated out of the way, allowing McGonagall in.

'Hiya, how can I 'elp ya?' The young girl asked once the elder woman had crossed the threshold into a small messy reception.

'Ms McGonagall' The witch said, stretching her hand out to the girl, who raised a curious eyebrow before shaking the older woman's hand, the older woman flinching as the young girl's nail extensions grazed her palm. When the girl didn't offer her name in response McGonagall went on stiffly, irritated by this young lady's lack of manners 'Shouldn't you be in school?'

'Work experience, Miss' the young girl replied, a piece of gum visibly moving in her mouth as she spoke.

'I came to see Ms Bradshaw about the young Persephone Black.' McGonagall stated, having no clue what 'work experience' meant. 'I have an appointment.' She added impatiently.

'Ah right, I heard about that, caused quite a stir' the young girl said, visibly illuminated at being able to share this gossip.

'What do you mean?' Asked McGonagall cautiously, considering whether a Memory charm would be necessary.

'Well y'know, like, til she was five the little babe lived with a batty old girl who called herself her 'Nana' and yet had no children herself. Quite the scandal I heard' the girl recounted, her eyes sparkling behind her extended eyelashes. ' After the old girl passed away the little babe was brought here. The old bill never worked out where the little babe came from, there weren't never a birth certificate or nothing like. The little one just said her name was Persephone Black, and who could argue different?' The girl concluded before lowering her voice to a whisper 'I reckon the mad old bat kidnapped poor Penny myself' she confided 'Felt lonely in her old age, or something like that'

'I think' McGonagall said sternly 'That you should keep such serious and unproven speculations to yourself.'

'Y...Yer Miss' the young girl flushed scarlet under McGonagall's fierce glare 'I'll fetch Mrs Bradshaw for ya Miss' the girl mumbled before shuffling quickly out the room through a small door. She returned a few minutes later with a short round woman, that, like the young girl, paused to take in McGonagall's unusual appearance. Stretching her hand forward she introduced herself 'Mrs Bradshaw'.

'Ms McGonagall' the taller witch responded, taking the round woman's hand.

'You are hear about little Miss Black, correct?' Mrs Bradshaw inquired, circling around the messy reception desk to tap on a computer keyboard as McGonagall nodded 'Chantelle, go see if Connor needs his nappy changing' addressing the young girl, who quickly exited the room with a nervous glance at McGonagall.

'Sorry about her' Mrs Bradshaw apologized 'Kids these days' McGonagall nodded, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 'Speaking of which' Mrs Bradshaw continued 'I'm afraid we have had a slight hiccup in checking your references and the apparent school you represent' Mrs Bradshaw looked up at McGonagall with concerned eyes.

'Elaborate' McGonagall said, readying her wand.

'Well you see' Mrs Bradshaw said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat 'In this day and age, children's safety comes first, and unless you can validate yourself...I mean...If Persephone was to come to any harm it could reflect badly on us' Mrs Bradshaw finished hastily.

'What exactly' McGonagall's voice lowered dangerously 'Is it you are accusing me and my school of?' she demanded her eyes glaring at the round woman, who shrank away from the intensity of the gaze.

'Nothing' she replied quickly, wringing her hands nervously 'I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just...well' she shrugged, looking almost apologetic. McGonagall sighed, pulling a piece of parchment from her jacket pocket. Quickly tapping it with her wand she handed it over to the round woman.

'Here is all the validation you require' she said as Mrs Bradshaw's eyes unfocused and refocused.

'It all appears to be in order' Mrs Bradshaw said dreamily 'I will take you to see young Penny immediately where you can discuss the next stage of her application to your school.' Mrs Bradshaw rose from her seat ad practically drifted towards the door, leading McGonagall through several corridors and flights of stairs before coming to a small wooden door. A sign on the door read 'Persephone Black', underneath it a large road sign said 'Keep Out!' Ignoring this, Mrs Bradshaw knocked once and without pausing opened the door.

Inside was a cramped bedroom, with a wardrobe, bed and bookcase all squeezed into the small space. On the bed was an very large old desktop, resting on a small child's legs, obscuring most of her face and head from view. Despite the two women entering her room, the little girl did not raise her eyes but continued to tap away at the keyboard on her lap, apparently absorbed in her work.

'Penny dear, you have a visitor, a Ms McGonagall' announced Mrs Bradshaw 'I'll leave you to it, you have much to discuss' she said, quietly retreating out of the small wooden door, closing it behind her. McGonagall remained still, waiting for the child to acknowledge her. The minutes past.

'You know its rude to ignore someone' McGonagall finally relented, realising that the girl was not going to respond 'If you would mind as to put away your...toys' McGonagall gestured the unfamiliar items on the bed. McGonagall heard a small sigh, as the girl clicked something on her screen before untangling herself from the desktop. Swinging her legs over the bed she got to her feet, her features suddenly being thrust into the light. McGonagall could not suppress the gasp that escaped her lips.

In front of her stood an eleven year old version of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, maiden name _Black._ The girls hair curled into the familiar bird nest, her cheekbones already prominent and impressive, a familiar scowl already formed on her features. The only thing that revealed that this was not in fact a young Bellatrix was that instead of the eerily black eyes, in their place was bluey green eyes. These uncommon eyes were currently narrowed with clear suspicion.

'Who are you?' The miniature Bellatrix demanded, her voice revealing none of the accent the young Chantelle displayed 'What do you want?' The voice was powerful, insistent. McGonagall shivered involuntary, a million questions coming to her head. Pushing them aside she resumed her business-like composure.

'Hello Persephone, I am...' McGonagall began

'Penny.' The young girl interrupted. Unlike the previous two woman, Penny did not squirm under the glare McGonagall gave her, but instead met her gaze unrelentingly.

'Penny' McGonagall corrected 'I am Professor McGonagall and I...'

'Professor?' Penny interrupted again 'Professor of what?'

'Interrupt me again, young lady' Threatened McGonagall 'And I will turn you into a ferret'

Penny sniggered, 'A ferret? Surely you mean a toad? What, you saying you are a witch or something?' Penny snorted, rolling her unusual eyes in impatience.

'Yes.' McGonagall replied simply. Penny froze, frowning at McGonagall as if trying to work out if she was being serious or not.

'Yes what?' Penny asked curiously, not sure if she had understood the older woman correctly.

'You asked me a question, I answered it' retorted McGonagall, growing weary of this girl's attitude 'You asked, in a manner of speaking, if I was indicating I was a witch. I believe yes is the term for confirming things.' Penny's frown deepened as she digested this. Finally she looked up at the older woman.

'Prove it' she challenged with a glare to rival McGonagall's own.

'First of all, young lady, you need to learn some manners.' McGonagall replied looking down at the small girl. 'If we are to progress any further with this, you will learn to refer to me as 'Professor McGonagall' or simply 'Professor'. Is that understood?'

'But..' Penny began.

'Is that understood?'

'YES...Professor' Penny said finally. As she looked up expectantly at the tall woman, McGonagall flicked her wand at the desktop that lay on the small bed. In a blink of an eye it transformed into a massive python. Penny gasped.

_'Oh my lord, it is true' _Penny hissed at the snake, unsurprised when it tilted its head in curiosity. McGonagall froze, looking from the young girl to the snake, before flicking her wand, and the desktop retook its form. McGonagall stared down at the little witch, inspecting her face thoughtfully.

'You really are a witch' Penny stated bluntly staring wide eyed at the taller witch, before eyeing the wand in her hands. 'Does that mean I am a witch? I mean, Professor, with the things I can do?'

'What things can you do Penny?' Asked McGonagall.

'Lots of things' gushed Penny 'I can make things move' she said, eyes flicking to a cable out of the desktop, making it visibly levitate 'I can make broken things work without fixing them, I can make things burn, I can make plants grow before my eyes' she continued looking lost in thought.

'And you can talk to snakes' McGonagall pointed out, her guts twisting uncomfortably.

'Yes' breathed Penny excitement spreading over her face, giving her a slightly crazed look that made McGonagall recoil slightly. Coming out of her thoughts she looked up at McGonagall questioningly. 'As I'm a witch, and you are a witch, does that mean I get to come live with you now?' She asked hopefully.

'What?' McGonagall snapped 'No.' Seeing how crestfallen the young girl looked she continued 'I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the reason I am here today is to offer you a place at my school.' McGonagall let out a sigh of relief. At long last she had actually gotten to say her usual opening sentence. Penny's eyes widened even further as she simply stared for a few seconds.

'A school...of witchcraft?' She said slowly 'You mean of magic?' She continued as McGonagall nodded 'But...it is boarding? I have no money, I can't afford school fees' she rushed on, panic clear in her eyes as McGonagall raised her hand to cut her off.

'All is explained in your letter' she said drawing out a large padded letter from nowhere and handing it to the young girl. 'There is a fund for cases such as yours' she said handing Penny a fairly large bag of coins. 'It also includes your school kit list, I shall return in a couple weeks to escort you in purchasing all your necessary items. Any questions you have you may ask me then.' McGonagall finished before adding 'By magical law, you must not reveal any of this to your Muggle, non-magical people that is, counterparts. Is that understood?' Penny nodded. 'In that case I must be off, it was good to meet you Miss Black.'

'It was good to meet you too, Professor' Penny replied for the first time smiling up at the older witch. However as McGonagall paused to look over the young girls face the smile turned to a look of concern. 'You are afraid of me.' Penny stated bluntly. 'Why?'

McGonagall hesitated before saying 'I am not afraid of you, Miss Black.'

'You are lying' Penny retorted, anger flashing in her eyes 'I always know when people are lying to me.'

'Well that is a good skill to have' McGonagall said curtly 'Goodbye Miss Black.' she added before leaving a little bit too fast to hide her unease. She felt her anxiety increase as she contemplated the girl she had just met. There was no denying who was her mother, the resemblance rivalled even that of Potter and his father. But who was the father of this remarkable child? Rodolphus Lestrange? It was the only option. Unless it was...

'Merlin's beard, for all our sake's do not let that be!' McGonagall prayed aloud as she descended the stone steps. For if that was the truth, this child could one day kill them all. McGonagall shuddered as she disapparated.


	4. It has only just begun

Hey guys, sorry haven't updated for a bit. Life gets in the way doesn't it? Anyway please R&R, its nice to know what you guys think has been done well, what needs improving and general interest in where this is going :P Cheers and Enjoy!

X…..X

A couple of days before the 1st of September, McGonagall had returned to escort Persephone to Diagon Alley. Persephone had waited round the corner from the orphanage in a quiet spot, perplexed by the request that she should wait there by Professor McGonagall. As she waited she saw a small grey tabby come out from the alley to her side before coming to a halt in front of her and sitting. Persephone smiled briefly down at the cat, noticing the strange pattern around its eyes before continuing to watch for McGonagall.

'I haven't got any food' Persephone said to the cat when it meowed at her. It gave her a rather stern look before trotting partially back into the alley. When it turned and meowed at her again Persephone frowned. This was a very unusual cat. A thought struck her; cats were associated with witches weren't they? Perhaps by some strange magic this cat was sent by Professor McGonagall. With a quick glance around to check the witch wasn't in fact approaching, Persephone started after the cat as it continued to walk away. Once out of sight of the main street Persephone yelped in surprise as the cat suddenly seemed to explode outwards, quickly turning to a gasp of amazement as the cat took the form of Professor McGonagall.

'You'll catch Doxies in that mouth, Miss Black' stated McGonagall as Persephone gaped. She continued to stare for a couple of seconds as hundreds questions burst into her mind.

'How...?' Was all she managed to get out.

'I am an Animagus, it means I can take the form of an animal. It is an advanced form of Transfiguration.' McGonagall answered 'Come, we must be going' she said, gesturing Persephone to follow.

'What's Transfigtion?' Persephone asked as they walked. Throughout the journey Persephone plagued McGonagall with questions, who answered them simply. By the time they turned the corner towards the Leaky Cauldron, Persephone's eyes were wide with excitement and intrigue. Just as McGonagall pushed the heavy door open she glanced around to see Persephone standing a couple paces back, a look of concern on her face.

'Yes, Miss Black?' McGonagall inquired.

'That's a pub.' Penny stated plainly as if the statement in itself was self explanatory, glancing from the sign to McGonagall. When McGonagall didn't seem to understand she added impatiently 'I'm eleven. I'm not allowed in pubs.'

'Muggles and their strange ways' McGonagall signed 'In the wizarding world we have no such silly restrictions, just because you go into a pub does not mean you will automatically be served. Come.'

Entering the dark pub Persephone took a look around herself, taking in her first glimpse of the wizarding world. Aside from the funny clothing and odd smell it seemed like any grubby pub to the young witch. After a second she looked up at the tall witch, silently asking why they had made a stop in the pub before they had even started on her shopping. McGonagall strode through the pub quickly, half guiding Persephone, half attempting to conceal her from view. Once in the courtyard Persephone took a quick glance around, her eyes shooting to McGonagall's face as she saw nothing but an enclosed space. Why had this strange woman taken her to a small courtyard out the back of a pub? For the first time since she had set eyes on the girl McGonagall saw a hint of fear flicker across her face. McGonagall swiftly pulled out her wand, Persephone letting out a small squeak as she raised it, before the older witch began tapping on the bricks of the wall beside her. As the bricks started to shift Persephone's face changed from fear to amazement. When the archway had formed McGonagall walked through, Persephone trailed behind, her eyes going in all directions as she tried not to miss a single detail.

Over the rest of the morning Penny had followed McGonagall from shop to shop getting all her necessary kit, talking with the woman from the herb shop about the use of different healing herbs for so long McGonagall had to virtually drag her away. Penny had questioned McGonagall about various healing magic, telling the bemused witch that she had wanted to be a 'doctor', a Healer of the Muggle world. McGonagall looked down at the young girl, unsure what to make of this revelation. She surprised herself as she found herself warming to this mysterious girl, finding her way of speaking and taking on information unusually sharp for her age.

Several times older shop assistants eyes had widened at the sight of the young 'Miss Black' before poorly attempting to hide their fear after a stern look from McGonagall and a small shake of the head. Although Persephone had narrowed her eyes at the older witch, she chose not to comment. Squeezing through the busy bookshop they had purchased all her spell books, ignoring the book-signing that was going on. Persephone had caught a glimpse of a rather dishevelled boy with black hair and glasses being grasped tightly by some man with floppy hair and an irritating smile.

'Probably a fag' Penny had thought briefly before making her way out of the bookshop. They had barely made it out the door when there was a commotion back in the shop. Glancing back in Penny saw a very blonde man and ginger man tangled in a fist fight before McGonagall lead her away.

Finally the last shop that needed visiting was Ollivanders' wand makers. Persephone peered at McGonagall's face as she detected a sense of unease from the older woman.

'What's wrong?' Penny asked concerned. McGonagall hesitated before answering.

'Mr Ollivander is an extremely gifted wand maker' she began slowly 'But he is rather eccentric…and not good at holding his tongue when he ought.'

'You mean you can't get him to shut up when you glare at him?' Penny shot back, surprising the older witch. 'I've seen the way people keep looking at me today. They are afraid of me. I sensed it the same as when you came to see me at the orphanage. I'm not stupid.' Persephone finished her last statement with an air of bitterness.

'I know you are not' replied McGonagall, speaking in an uncharacteristic soft tone.

'It's about my mother isn't it?' Persephone said suddenly catching McGonagall off guard.

'What do you mean?' Asked McGonagall intrigued by what the girl may have known of her mother.

'My Nana…she told me a bit about my mother before she …before she died.' Persephone stumbled, her voice thick with emotion, struggling to keep her face impassive. 'She said that my mother left me with her, when I was still a newborn. She said she had a crazed wild look about her. She said she promised to come back for me.' Persephone looked away from the tall witch, trying to conceal that her eyes were brimming over. 'Well it makes sense doesn't it? I mean, if I'm a witch it wouldn't make sense if my mother wasn't' Persephone shrugged looking at the ground.

'You don't need to have magical parents to be a witch' assured McGonagall unsure how to comfort the girl. She was also trying to work the maths of the situation out. Judging by the girl's age that meant Bellatrix must have been pregnant when You-Know-Who had fallen. McGonagall was sure Bellatrix wouldn't have given her only child willingly to a Muggle. McGonagall shook her head.

'You don't believe that do you?' Persephone asked. McGonagall stared at the girl having been lost in her thoughts.

'Believe what Miss Black?' She replied.

'That my parents weren't magical.' Persephone said before adding bitterly 'The way you and other people have been looking at me. Like you've seen a ghost. They all recognise me somehow. Don't lie to me.'

'You are too bright for your own good' McGonagall said shaking her head. 'I'm sorry Penny, but I'm afraid I do not know who your parents are' She continued quickly as Persephone began to interrupt angrily 'I said I do not _know_. I can only speculate.' She paused, choosing her words carefully. 'I knew a girl once, a long time ago who looked ever so much like yourself. She was an extremely gifted witch, nobody can deny that. But she made all the wrong decisions, got in with the wrong crowd and hurt a great deal of people.' McGonagall watched the young girl's face flicker as different emotions darted across it. As the older witch paused, the young girl looked up at her, her blue eyes guarded.

'Did she die?' Persephone asked, sure of the answer.

'No.' McGonagall answered simply 'She is in Azkaban, the wizard prison. And will remain there until her dying day most likely'

'Can I visit her?' Persephone asked hopefully, looking down fallen as McGonagall shook her head 'Why not?'

'Very few aside from the Minister himself are allowed into the depths of Azkaban.' McGonagall explained, smiling sadly at the tearful young girl. Persephone steeled herself, drew herself up to her short height and pushed into the wand makers shop. McGonagall followed wordlessly, unsure how the young girl was handling her new knowledge. Persephone walked purposely to the desk, ringing the small bell on top of it. Seconds later a thin man appeared, stopping short when his grey eyes locked on the features of the small witch.

'Curious, most curious' the man muttered peering at Persephone's face her blue eyes glaring suspiciously back at him as he edged closer to her. McGonagall cleared her throat, causing the man to look in her direction. He smiled slightly as he approached her 'Ah Professor! Fir with dragon heartstring core I believe? 9 and half inches, stiff with a particular knack for Transfiguration. Matches its owner spectacularly I would say' he finished with a inclination of his head.

'Thank you Mr Ollivander' McGonagall said curtly 'Now if we could progress with Miss Black's requirement.'

'Yes, yes' Ollivander replied, casting his attention back to the short witch. 'Let's see, your mother's wand…12 and three quarter inches, walnut wood, dragon heart string core' Ollivander said…mumbling more to himself than to Persephone.

'What do you know about my mother?' Demanded Persephone angrily, her emotions still running high from the conversation with the Professor. Ollivander let a small smile appear before answering.

'I know you share the same short temper. Ah!' He said, drawing a thin box from a dusty shelf. 'Try…this' he said offering the wand to Penny who took it in her hand. 'No, no' Ollivander said taking it back from her. A few seconds later he was back with another wand. Puzzled Penny took hold of this one, only for the session to be repeated again and again. Finally Ollivander took a thin box from the top shelf behind his desk. 'Hm…I wonder' he said, passing the wand to her gently.

Immediately red sparks showered them from the tip of the wand, making Persephone stumble backwards slightly. Ollivander peered at her, his grey eyes sparkling as if Christmas had come early.

'What is this?' Persephone asked peering down at the wand in her hand.

'This, Miss Black' Ollivander whispered softly 'Is the most powerful wand I have ever made. 11 inches, yew and dragon heart string core. Unyielding, it has been here for nearly as long as I have. Never, has it chosen anyone. Extremely powerful, it would only pair with one...as EQUALLY powerful' Ollivander finished slowly before adding 'That will be seven galleons and eleven sickles please.'

Once Persephone had handed over the money Ollivander stared into her face without modesty. After a minute Persephone frowned irritably at the unusual man. 'Are we finished here?' She asked exasperated, moving to McGonagall's side to leave. The old man beamed excitedly at the young witch.

'On the contrary Miss Black, I feel we have only just begun.'


	5. First Impressions

Penny looked down at the crumpled bit of parchment in her hand for the hundredth time as she walked along platform nine at King's Cross Station. No matter how many times she looked however, the words never changed. Professor McGonagall had sent her a letter explaining how to get to the platform, as she would be busy with preparations for the new term to accompany her. Not only had Penny nearly had a heart attack when the owl burst into her tiny bedroom, but puzzled further at the instructions McGonagall had left her with.

'When you reach the dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten, walk straight at it and you shall arrive on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where you are to board the Hogwart's Express. Do not stop at the wall or you will crash into it'

Looking up from the letter Penny's eyes fixed on the wall in front of her. 'You have got to be kidding me' she thought. Surely this was a practical joke, seeing how gullible she was to charge headlong into a solid brick wall. But then, she considered, McGonagall didn't seem the type for practical jokes. Summoning up all her courage, Penny shut her eyes, thinking of all the other things she had thought impossible mere weeks ago and push her trolley as hard as she could at the wall.

'Oi! Careful!' A young male voice shouted as Penny felt her trolley hit something semi solid. Penny opened her eyes, forming words of apology before gasping at the sight in front of her. She was no longer in the station, but on a platform with a scarlet steam engine in front of her.

….

Wondering down the train, Penny peered nervously into carriage after carriage, moving on each time she saw them full. Finally she looked into one carriage and saw just two girls of similar age sitting besides one another. One of the girls, who looked like she may also be a first year, had flaming red hair that fell past her shoulders. The other girl looked slightly older, with brown busy hair that looked almost as chaotic as her own. They both wore a worried look, and were deep in conversation as Penny slid the door open slowly.

Both girls turned to look at her as she took a half step into the carriage. Looking from face to face, Penny sensed no animosity from either of the girls.

'You can join us if you want' the bushy hair girl said, smiling kindly at the younger girl.

'Thanks' Penny mumbled, taking a seat opposite the two girls. They sat in silence for a few moments before the bushy haired girl broke the silence.

'I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor Second year' she said introducing herself politely 'What's your name?'

'Penny. An undeclared First year' Penny replied dryly making the little red head giggle, Hermione smiled at the young girl who looked away.

'I'm Ginny Weasley' said the small red haired 'Also undeclared' she added amused 'I'm hoping for Gryffindor though, my whole family have been in Gryffindor' she continued looking anxious.

'You'll be fine Ginny, don't worry. So what house are you hoping for?' Hermione inquired looking at the small black haired girl.

'Does it matter what house I'm put in?' Challenged Penny 'We will still be taught the same lessons at the same school after all' she added shrugging. Hermione looked startled by her answer.

'Well, your house says a lot about you as a person doesn't it?' Said Hermione 'Gryffindors are known for being brave for examplel'

'Being brave is all very well but if you are brave to the point of foolishness you'll only end up getting yourself killed' Shot back Penny 'What use are you if you're dead?' Hermione gaped at the young witch.

'Well its better than being in Slytherin!' Piped up Ginny 'There is not a single Dark Wizard that wasn't in Slytherin!' Penny looked at her sceptically before replying.

'Sure, every pupil of every other house for the last thousand years have all been angels acting for the good of mankind and never for self interest.' Penny snorted rolling her blue eyes. The two girls stared at this small witch with amazement as she went on 'Going by your logic I guess that all Slytherins should be locked in Azkaban the moment they are sorted! That would prevent all crime ever committed!'

The next few moments were of complete silence as Ginny and Hermione looked blankly at Penny. Neither could think of a retort for the black haired witch, a first for Hermione who had never lost a logical debate. After a moment she decided to change the subject.

'What houses were your parents in?' She queried innocently, frowning when the girl's face flickered for a moment with emotion before a mask fell over her face covering them.

'I never knew them. I was raised in an orphanage' Penny stated tonelessly looking at Hermione with blank eyes.

'So how do you know about Azkaban?' Hermione asked, this time Penny looked away before replying.

'It came up.' She said before quickly moving the subject on 'So what are you guys worried about?'

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked

'You were both concerned about something when I came in here' Penny explained.

'Oh, a couple of my friends, Ginny's brother Ron and Harry Potter didn't board the train at King's Cross. We're worried about what happened to them.' Hermione clarified. She went on when the girl didn't react 'Harry Potter, the Boy…'

'Who Lived' interrupted Penny 'Harry Potter is the only known survivor of a direct hit with the Killing Curse, and thus is credited with the vanquishing of the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort' She finished puzzled when the two girls flinched.

'Did you just quote that from 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'?' Gasped Hermione, her eyes shining at the prospect of finding someone who shared her love of reading and learning.

'Yes' Penny shrugged. Just then the carriage door slid open to reveal a pale blonde boy with two larger boys on either side of him. Penny eyes narrowed at the sneer on the boys face. He, however was ignoring her completely, instead focussing on the two girls on the other side of the carriage. His sneer turned to a cold smile.

'Lost your boyfriends girls?' He smirked at the two girls who glared back at him. Penny's eyes flitted back and forth between the two groups.

'Get lost Malfoy' said Ginny her face going as red as her hair. He merely sniggered at her.

'Aww were you hoping to have his ginger four eyed babies?' He jeered, somehow making Ginny go redder than before, his henchmen smirking widely.

'Leave her alone.' Penny said coldly, rising to her feet to stand in the middle of the carriage, between Malfoy and the other girls. Despite being a head shorter than the blonde boy she glared at him with such intensity his smile faded a fraction before his previous sneer returned. Looking the girl up and down his eyes lingered on the untamed bird's nest on the girl's head.

'Blimey, what beast did your mother fuck to produce a runt like you?' Malfoy laughed cruelly. Almost in slow motion Penny saw the red mist descend, instinctively reaching for her wand. Drawing it she raised it above her head, not bothering to call on any of the spells she had read before letting out a war cry, drew it down and pointing it at Malfoy.

With a massive bang both Malfoy and Penny were lifted off their feet. Malfoy crashed against the side of the train outside the carriage landing face down on the ground heaving. Penny on the other hand was forced backwards by the strength of the recoil, smashing the window in the carriage, showering Hermione with glass. For a second nobody moved as the shock held them in placed.

Then Malfoy's henchmen rushed to his side, lifting him to his feet. He staggered, pale and extremely winded, leaning on his comrades. After a terrified glance at the small girl they bolted, leaving the carriage door open in their haste.

The two girls stared open mouthed at Penny with fear and awe, seeing the small girl's eyes wide with terror at her own actions. Slowly she stirred, peering nervously down at the wand in her hand. Looking at the broken window she mumbled a stuttering 'Reparo'. The glass in the carriage instantly returned to its original place. Hermione gasped in pain as a couple of fine fragments removed themselves from her wrists.

Penny looked down at the brown haired girl, her pale face full of concern. As she moved towards her she saw the older witch flinch involuntarily in fear. Seeing the pain in the small girl's face Hermione relented, allowing her to take her wrists in her hands. Closing her eyes, Penny focussed all her energy into her hands. To Hermione's amazement she felt the pain in her wrists vanish. Opening her eyes, Penny removed her hands to see the wounds had healed. Backing away she took up her previous seat, staring glumly into space. The two girls continued to stare in silence, shocked by the power this girl had showed. After a minute or so tears started to pour silently over her cheeks and she rocked herself gently trying to suppress her emotions. Hermione felt pity started to join her fear as she watched the girl. Moving over she took the younger girl in her arms, gently rocking her to soothe her.

'Sshhh' she whispered as the girl let out a sob 'Its ok.'

'Its not' sobbed Penny 'I…I don't want to…I didn't mean to…to hurt anyone!'

'Its ok, its alright' reassured Hermione gently 'We all have trouble controlling our magic when we first start. It was an accident. You didn't mean it' Hermione assured her. They remained this way for some time until Penny resumed her impassive state. Sitting up she stared out of the window for the rest of the journey, refusing to look at the other two. They chatted idly through various topics, occasionally shooting nervous looks in Penny's direction. She could sense their fear of her, and knew there was little she could do about it. She hadn't even taken a step inside her new school and she was already getting in fights.

It was going to be a long day.


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

The sun had set by the time the Hogwarts Express started to slow. Without speaking the three girls had changed into their robes, both Ginny and Penny starting to look nervous. As the train stopped all three of them climbed out onto the platform.

'First years!' A giant of a man bellowed down the side of the train 'First years follow me!' Penny moved closer to Hermione, uncertain of approaching the enormous man. Hermione glanced at the two younger girls before ushering both of them towards the giant.

'Go on, that's Hagrid, he'll take care of you. I'll see you up there' Hermione whispered, gently pushing the girls forwards. Sharing a hesitant glance, Ginny and Penny made their way forward.

'Alright, everybody here?' Said the giant named Hagrid looking down on them, his glittering eyes lingering on Penny's features, a small hint of recognition crossing his own before he continued. 'Ok, follow me' he said turning and leading them down a path. As they turned a corner everybody gasped. Across a large lake on the mountainside stood a massive castle, its many windows sparkling in the darkness. Penny stared opened mouthed at the magnificent sight. Turning to Ginny she saw the same look of awe on the redhead's face.

Climbing aboard small boats, the first years crossed the black lake. Penny stared transfixed at the castle as they moved. This, she thought, is where I belong. Once across the lake they had to duck down as the boats moved into a dark tunnel, apparently running into the mountain itself. After climbing out Hagrid waited as the first years scrambled out before knocking on the huge oak door. As it swung open Penny smiled as it revealed the tall figure of Professor McGonagall.

'Evening Professor' said Penny, inclining her head politely, her smile widening as the other first years glanced between them.

McGonagall did not return her smile but acknowledged rather stiffly 'Miss Black' causing Penny's smile to fade slightly. Gesturing them to follow McGonagall lead them up several flights of stairs, before leading them into a chamber off the side of a humungous entrance hall. Inside Professor McGonagall explained to the anxious first years about the School Houses and the House Point system. Leaving them briefly the first years chattered nervously amongst themselves.

'What if I'm not in Gryffindor?' wailed Ginny 'My whole family have been in Gryffindor!'

'Then you'll be free to be your own person rather than simply doing what's expected of you' Penny replied absent-mindedly before realising her words had not comforted Ginny at all, who looked like she might faint. 'Look' Penny said searching her brain for anything to say 'I'm sure your parents will love you regardless.' She finished lamely before falling silent. The next moment the whole chamber shrieked as transparent figures walked through the walls. The ghosts appeared to take no notice of the students who were staring at them. Bloody hell, thought Penny, what next?

McGonagall returned and lead them out of the chamber and into the Great Hall. Walking between the long tables Penny's eyes went wide for the hundredth time that evening as she stared at the stars above her. She had read that it was enchanted but nothing could have prepared her for the beauty that spread out above her. Most of the way down the tables Penny spotted Hermione sat on the far left table. Penny nudged Ginny and pointed as Hermione smiled and waved at the pair of them.

Reaching the top end of the tables Penny looked along the High Table. In the centre she recognized Albus Dumbledore from his picture in 'Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century'. As she scrutinized his face she became aware he appeared to be doing the same to her. Their eyes met and Penny felt oddly exposed under his penetrating gaze. Narrowing her eyes slightly she felt a twinge of annoyance as a bemused smile crept onto the old man's face. Sniffing irritably, she turned her eyes down the staff table. None them caught her attention, aside from noticing with dismay the man with the annoying smile she had seen in Flourish and Blotts was sat there. Dressed in a flamboyant lilac jacket Penny mentally confirmed her previous thought.

'If he doesn't like cock I'm the tooth fairy' she commented silently. She didn't have long to consider this as her attention was caught by another pair of eyes staring at her. Next to the lilac jacket of his colleague, this man dressed entirely in black could not have contrasted more. Through a curtain of thick black hair Penny's bluey green eyes met black. Although they did not feel as penetrating as the Head Master's gaze, something about them made Penny distinctly uncomfortable. Try as she might, she could not detect any emotion from this man, a first for her, who was used to reading people so easily. He seemed to be considering her thoughtfully, but what he was thinking was completely concealed from Penny. Breaking eye contact Penny turned her attention back to the events unfolding in front of her.

McGonagall seemed to have placed a stool in front of the group of first years. On it was a filthy hat. The Sorting Hat, thought Penny recalling 'Hogwarts: A History'. It was said that at the start of the ceremony it was suppose to….

Just as the thought formed in Penny's head the hat burst into song:

'_So I may not look shiny and new_

_And I'm covered in mould and grime_

_But I'd love to see how you will look_

_In a thousand years time_

_But despite my age I can see_

_Into your mind so clear_

_For I am the Sorting Hat _

_And I Sort them every year._

_I may sort you into Gryffindor_

_Who would select his class_

_Based on those with daring nerve_

_And brave and bold as brass_

_Or you may belong to Ravenclaw_

_For those sharp and smart_

_For these willing learners new knowledge_

_And them are never far apart_

_Or perhaps in Hufflepuff _

_For those who believe in playing fair_

_For the loyal hard workers_

_Who are always willing to share_

_Last you may belong in Slytherin_

_If you are brimming with ambition_

_These cunning folk use any means_

_To beat the competition_

_So step forward as you are bid_

_And dare to try me on_

_For I alone truly know_

_Just where you belong.'_

At this the hat fell silent and the hall erupted into applause. Penny's stomach twisted uneasily. If what the hat said was true and it could see all her mind then it would know about….Penny went pale under her dark locks. McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and began calling out names. Penny vaguely noticed a few people stagger forward and the hat call out the house names. None of them seemed to take very long. She fidgeted anxiously, not sure if she wanted to go through with this after all. Too soon her name was called, being a 'B'.

'Black, Persephone.' Called McGonagall, who peered down expectantly at her. Penny stumbled forward her face white as the ghosts in the chamber. As she approached the stall she could sense the looks of curiosity from the High Table, the Headmaster and the dark man were both peered intently at her. Turning round she shared a split second glance with Hermione and the little redhead who gave her a quick smile before McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat unusually slowly onto her head.

Penny waited as darkness fell over her eyes. Trying to control her frantic thoughts she stifled a squeak as she heard a voice in her head.

'Curious' the hat mumbled quietly 'A mind sharp as Rowena Ravenclaw herself, she'd have loved to have had you as her own. But then…you burn passionately with the desire to prove yourself…hmm curious, it is your attempt to make up for your guilt?' The hat asked almost mockingly

'Shut up' Penny thought angrily as the face of her Nana swam behind her eyes 'That's none of your business'

'Oh but it is' the hat replied bemused 'For where am I to put you?'

'I don't care' Penny snapped back 'What difference does it make? I make my own choices' she said proudly, dimly aware that the other people in the hall were becoming restless. This felt so much longer than the other Sortings.

'Very well' the hat chuckled 'You have your mother's spirit.' Penny's retort got muffled by the hat's continued commentary 'Your Ravenclaw wit and your Slytherin ambition are equal rivals, so purely based on the blood that runs through your veins…SLYTHERIN!' The hat shrieked to the entire hall.

Penny sat frozen for a second 'Because I am evil?' she asked in a quiet thought, reflecting on what she had heard from the two girls that day.

'No,' replied the hat gently 'Because you are great' it said just before it was pulled off the young girl's head. Standing up she walked over the table on the far right. Malfoy, the blond boy from earlier saw her approach and shifted nervously on his seat. She shot him cold look before sitting further down the table. Looking to over to the other end of the hall Penny's light eyes met Hermione's brown ones. Smiling slightly and shrugging Penny received a weak smile in return.

The Sorting Ceremony continued and Penny noticed the darkly dressed Professor exit quietly via a side door. Looking back to the Ceremony Penny saw the little redhead move forward and sit under the hat. Within seconds the hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' and Ginny rushed to join what could only be her brothers on the far left table.

'Curious' thought Penny 'it took far longer with me.'

It appeared that the Sorting Ceremony was finished following Ginny's sorting and the Head Master stood briefly and opened the feast. Penny's mouth dropped open as the plates in front of her filled to the brim with dishes of all sorts. Tucking in, Penny listened absently to the conversation that filled her table. The dark Professor reappeared briefly, speaking in Professor McGonagall's ear before she followed him out of the Great Hall.

Once all the plates had been cleared she sleepily went with her fellow first years, following a Slytherin prefect down into what looked like a dungeon. After a few minutes the Prefect stopped in front of a solid wall.

'Serpent's tongue' the Prefect said proudly, causing a hidden door to swing open. Penny barely had the energy to acknowledge it before following the Prefect in. He briefly explained where they were to sleep and a few rules before strolling off to his friends. Penny stumbled up the impressive stairwell, pushing the door marked 'First years' open. Inside her and her fellow female first years wordlessly undressed by their allocated beds, climbing under the dark green bed covers.

Curling up with a full stomach and a comfortable bed Penny smiled to herself. A last thought occurred to her before she fell asleep.

'I could get used to this.'


	7. Day One

The first day of lessons in the castle proved to have mixed results, both for Penny and her teachers.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts she could hardly believe her eyes as Professor Lockhart practically minced around the classroom. Glancing to her left where Ginny sat next to her, she tried to catch her eye to exchange a look of disgust. Much to her bemusement Ginny seemed to be watching Lockhart with a sickeningly dreamy expression. Rolling her bluey-green eyes to the ceiling Penny let out a sigh. Lockhart was currently outlining his many said achievements, such as Five Times Winner of the Most Charming Smile.

'But I don't talk about that' he said managing somehow to show all his white teeth at once 'I didn't make the Banshee run away by smiling at her'

'Oh I don't know sir' Penny chipped in before she could stop herself 'I reckon that would have been pretty effective' She heard Ginny gasp beside her and the boys on the row behind stifling sniggers. Lockhart looked as if someone had slapped him before he resumed his composure.

'And your name is?' He asked his teeth resembling more of a grimace than a smile.

'Penny Black'

'Well Miss Black, you can decide on the most effective way to be rid of a Banshee, when you have fought of evil as many times as I have, for full details see my published works' he finished, twirling on the spot to walk back up the classroom. As he reached the desk he pulled out an elaborate feather quill and wrote a short note. 'I think you need to appreciate just who you are dealing with' Lockhart continued, passing Penny the note 'So you can help me answer my fan mail in detention this Friday evening' he finished beaming down at her. Penny could do nothing but stare up at him in dismay.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall had practically ignored her the whole lesson, which confused Penny slightly, unsure what she had done to upset the tall witch. After trawling through some diagrams Penny watched in amusement as so many of her classmates appeared to not understand what she thought were quite obvious and logical points. Even McGonagall looked impressed against her will when Penny's match quickly took on the shape of a sewing needle.

'Five points to Slytherin' said McGonagall rather reluctantly after she had examined the needle closely, as if determined to find a fault. Meeting the taller witch's eyes Penny was surprised to find she could no longer pick up any emotion from the woman.

Her third lesson of the day was with the dark Professor she had seen the previous evening. Professor Snape had paused at her name on the register before continuing as if nothing had occurred. He strode eerily around the classroom as they started on the simple Cure for Boils potion. Penny felt his eyes on her face but ignored her growing annoyance at his stare. Once they had completed the potion, he went from cauldron to cauldron, turning his nose up at the pitiful results. When he reached Penny's cauldron he peered intently into the cauldron, before using his wand to swirl the contents. He raised his unnaturally dark eyes to Penny's blue ones, which were narrowed suspiciously at him. A long second pasted as the pair of them attempted to out stare each other. Finally the corner of Snape's mouth twitched in a hint of a smile before he spoke.

'Well, well Miss Black' He said, a smirk now forming on his lips, as if highly amused by something. When he didn't continue Penny spoke.

'YES…' She asked inquisitively 'Sir' she added in a reluctant voice.

'You have managed to brew a perfect potion. Ten points to Slytherin.' He finished before turning his back on her. She stared at his back in puzzlement, what the hell was he so amused about?

Her last lesson of the day turned out to be her worse. She had not been looking forward to it when she first read the Flying Lessons were compulsory for first years. Ginny was with her in this lesson as well as Defence against the Dark Arts but didn't seem to understand Penny's apprehension.

'Its fine, all my brothers can fly easily, it'll be a laugh' Ginny reassured her confidently.

'If we were meant to fly we would have wings' Penny said back through gritted teeth 'I don't see why we need to learn, it's not exactly useful' she whispered as Madam Hooch strode briskly past them. Her fears were confirmed as the lesson progressed it became clear that Penny was hopeless at flying.

'Don't cling onto it like that Miss Black, leaning forward makes you tilt downwards' Madam Hooch said for the hundredth time as Penny clung desperately to her broom hovering a foot above the ground. 'Sit with your back straight and look ahead'

Penny remained close to the ground as Ginny soared confidently above her.

After her final lesson Penny made her way to the library to get some books for her assignments. Turning into library Penny stared into the endless rows of books fixated. Walking slowly forward Penny spotted a familiar bush of hair buried in a massive volume. Smiling, Penny walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table. After a couple of seconds Hermione seemed to notice she was being observed and a pair of light brown eyes appeared over the book. A little 'oh' sound was heard before she lowered her book onto the table.

'Hello stranger' said Penny brightly

'Oh, hello Penny' Hermione said a faint smile appearing on her lips. Penny watched as a nervous flicker crossed the older girl's face. Penny arched an eyebrow in amusement.

'What?' She asked 'Is it against some code to talk to a Slytherin? Am I spontaneously going to sprout snakes from my fingers?' She said teasingly, wiggling her fingers at Hermione.

'No, no' Hermione laughed, visibly relaxing. After a pause she asked 'So what brings you here?'

'Well you know, thought I'd play a game of Quidditch between the bookcases' Penny said sarcastically rolling her eyes. 'I have some assignments, got any recommended reads?' She enquired, amused as Hermione seemed to come to life, chattering quickly about which books she liked, the word 'fascinating' appearing frequently. Hermione quickly ran off and returned with roughly five thick volumes that she placed on the table in front of Penny. Hermione quickly listed off the titles of the books, their authors and the most useful bits before returning to her own book. Penny stared at the thick volume in Hermione's hands in bemusement before lifting the first of the books towards her and started reading.

About ten minutes later Hermione lowered her book to check on Penny, her eyes widening. Penny seemed to have read through nearly a quarter of the book. Hermione watched in fascination as Penny appeared to skimming the page before moving onto the next. Frowning Hermione felt annoyed her precious books were not getting the respect they deserved.

'What's the point of reading that if you are not going to read it properly?' Challenged Hermione angrily. Penny looked up from the volume in front of her, confusion on her face.

'I am reading it properly' she said defensively. Hermione scoffed sceptically.

'Then I am sure you can tell me what the use of the Alihotsy tree?' Hermione quizzed her.

'The leaves of the Alihotsy tree, also known as the Hyena tree, should never be eaten, as doing so will cause the consumer to have fits of uncontrollable laughter' Penny quoted immediately. Hermione stared open mouthed at Penny who was pouting sulkily, clearly offended by the accusation.

'Penny….do you have…Photographic memory?' Ask Hermione slowly, intrigued. She had heard of such a thing, but couldn't image how it was possible.

'I think so' said Penny, so quiet it was barely a whisper. Hermione leaned in closer to catch the rest of it 'I've never forgotten anything since….' Penny trailed off, emotions flicking rapidly across her face. Hermione's forehead creased in puzzlement as she watched the younger girl's face recover its impassive expression. 'What of it?'

'Nothings, it's just amazing' Hermione gushed smiling widely at the black haired girl, who blinked briefly before smiling back. They spent a while talking about the various lessons, reaching the finer points of Transfiguration when two boys came wondering over. Penny recognized the shorter one immediately, his bright green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. The other boy rounded the table to Hermione quickly.

'Come on Hermione, you've been in here hours, it's only the first day!' He grumbled, his red hair moving as he shook his head. Penny turned to look at his friend who looked down at her, smiling kindly.

'Hi' he said politely stretching out his hand 'I'm..'

'Harry Potter' Penny interrupted, taking his hand 'I know. I'm Penny Black. You must be Ginny's brother' Penny said addressing the other boy, her eyes glancing at the bright hair 'Are you all ginger?' She asked causing the red head to frown, the tips of his ears flushing red.

'Yes Penny' Hermione injected quickly glancing nervously at the ginger boy who was glaring at Penny, who meet his glare unyielding. 'This is Ron, he is the sixth son of the Weasley family.'

'So you know Ginny?' Asked Harry as Penny turned her back on Ron to face him.

'Yes' she answered, a hint of amusement on her face 'She talks about you often' she went on a smile spreading across her face as Harry looked away uncomfortably.

'So when are we going to go and see Hagrid?' Hermione asked Harry.

'How about Friday night?' Harry suggested. Hermione looked at Penny before speaking.

'You could come too, if you fancied being introduced properly to him. He is a good friend of ours' Hermione said. Penny suddenly looked extremely sheepish, fidgeting slightly 'What?' Ask Hermione.

'I can't do Friday evening.' Stated Penny, suddenly taking an intense interest in the worn corner of the book she had been reading.

'Why not?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'Erm…I have detention with Lockhart' Penny said, her face flushing slightly under Hermione's disgraced face.

'WHAT? WHY?' She said, virtually shrieking.

'Erm' Penny said again looking desperately about her 'He may have been saying he didn't scare the Banshee away with his smile, I may have suggested that would work pretty well' Both boys roared with laughter as Hermione simply gaped in indignation.

After a lot of tutting and 'How could yous' from Hermione, the three older students descended into general talk. Penny watched the three of them chat away, looking from face to face.

'It must be nice' she thought sadly 'To have such friends.'


	8. Mudblood and Proud

When the weekend finally arrived Penny was pleased. Having spent most of her time in the library with Hermione she felt taking a tour of the castle grounds was overdue. She had not enjoyed her detention with Lockhart even though it had finished early. Lockhart had written and signed many letters before she had even started addressing the envelopes but she had soon caught up as she barely had to glance at the address before writing it. Lockhart had given her one of his annoying smiles and a signed photograph of himself for 'being such a good sport'. Tempted though she was to burn the photo in the candles that lit the desk she reflected on how good a gift it would make for Hermione or Ginny and pocketed it.

Having eaten breakfast on the Saturday morning, Penny saw Ron and Hermione heading out of the Great Hall. Scraping out the last of her porridge she grabbed an extra slice of toast and headed off after them. Taking in the view of the lake she followed their distant forms across the grounds, groaning as she saw them approaching the Quidditch Stadium. High in the sky she could see flecks of red darting this way and that. Watching them she felt a small sense of nausea and looked away.

Finally reaching the stadium Penny frowned at the opposite stand, where a boy named Colin sat, clicking his camera away. Penny had seen him following Harry around all week like a ridiculous shadow. Ascending into the stands Penny joined Hermione and Ron on the top floor.

'Morning Hermione' Penny said looking straight past Ron.

'Morning Persephone' Hermione said not removing her nose from 'Voyages with Vampires'.

'PENNY' Penny replied insistent before sitting and pulling a face at the players on their brooms. 'You wouldn't catch me zooming around on one of those oversized twigs' she continued shuddering. Hermione smiled behind her book as she answered.

'Me neither, it's far too high up' Hermione agreed. In between them Ron frowned.

'What's wrong with the two of you?' He cut in angrily 'Quidditch is the best sport in the world!' He insisted.

'It's the ONLY sport in YOUR world' retorted Penny, smirking as she heard Hermione chuckle. As Ron opened his mouth to argue, his ears flashing red he became distracted by a commotion down on the pitch. In their emerald robes, Penny groaned as she realised her own house team had arrived. Knowing too well the rivalry between the two teams; Penny, Ron and Hermione rushed down to join them.

By the time they reached the two teams, Draco could be seen sneering at the Gryffindors, smugness all over his face. Ron's eyes went wide as he examined the Slytherin team's shiny new brooms.

'At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in' Hermione piped up, making Draco furiously spit out the word 'Mudblood'. Although Harry and Hermione looked blank at the phrase, Penny had heard it muttered in the Slytherin common room. Ron raised his snapped wand at Draco and got hit with his recoiling curse. Penny watched as Hermione and Ron rushed to his side, disgusted when he puked up a mouthful of slugs. Looking back at the Slytherins Penny saw Draco on his knees shaking with laughter.

'Amused are we Malfoy?' Penny glared down at him, drawing out her wand. Draco immediately stopped laughing on hearing her voice. Getting to his feet, he staggered backwards to hide behind his team captain. The huge boy sneered at the small girl looking at the blonde boy hiding behind him in amusement.

'Shouldn't you be having your head dunked down a toilet ickle girl?' The massive boy gaffed as Penny approached him, using his large hand to shove her face down into the dirt. Picking herself up Penny span on the spot, the anger dancing behind her eyes.

'Flipendo!' She shouted, the force of her spell knocking the sixth year off his feet. Unarmed, the whole of the Slytherin team started to retreat, running as Penny continued to shower them with spells 'Furnunculus! Flipendo! Petrificus totalus!'

'PENNY!' Hermione shouted. Penny stopped hexing the running boys and turned back to see Hermione and Harry trying to support a puking Ron. Penny approached warily, not wanting to be showered in slugs.

'Wow Harry! Can you turn him round Harry? Can you hold him still?' The small boy Colin was squeaking. Pointing her wand, Colin's camera went flying across the pitch landing with sickening crunch. Colin froze for a second before running to retrieve his beloved camera. Finding it in pieces he began to sob. Sensing the Gryffindors glares Penny rolled her eyes before following him. Seeing her approach Colin squeaked and shielded the remains of his camera from her outstretched wand.

'How am I meant to fix it if you're in the bloody way?' Scorned Penny. Slowly letting the camera go Penny muttered 'Reparo' before following the disappearing figures of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be heading towards a shabby hut on the edge of the grounds. Reaching it Harry knocked quickly. On opening Penny recognised the giant Hagrid that had brought them across the lake.

Once sat inside Ron retreated to a barrel to throw up and Hagrid put his huge kettle on the fire making them all some tea. Turning to Penny he smiled down at her.

'Ah this must be little Persephone' he said.

'PENNY' retorted Penny stiffly before adding 'And I am NOT little, you are just ridiculously oversized.' She finished scowling at him as he chuckled.

'Who did Ron try to curse anyway?' Hagrid asked as Ron heaved into the barrel again.

'Malfoy' Harry answered 'He called Hermione something…I don't know what it meant'

'A mudblood' Penny injected 'It's been used in the Slytherin common room' she said in response to the others' questioning looks.

'What does it mean?' Asked Hermione

'It means dirty blood' Ron called from inside the barrel 'Some families like the Malfoys like to think they are better than others because they are pureblood, with only magical blood in their families, rather than Muggle parents like yourself.' He finished before retching again.

'Well you can see what they mean can't you?' Said Penny, flinching under the glares she was given. 'I don't mean…Hear me out' She went on quickly. 'I mean, say when two white parents have a black child or something like that. It's hard to explain to stupid people but it is perfectly nature, just rare' She finished.

Harry and Hermione seemed to understand her point but Ron and Hagrid still looked confused. Getting to her feet she stood in front of Hermione, taking her hands in hers.

'If anything, it makes you more special' Penny said smiling broadly at her. Behind her Hagrid's face was struggling between confusion and bemusement as he watched the pair. Ron removed himself from the barrel and squeezing between the two of them, separated them as he sat down on the sofa besides Hermione. Clearing his throat Hagrid spoke.

'Besides they haven't invented a spell yet that Hermione can't do!' He said in his booming voice.

'Exactly' said Penny, Hermione's face breaking into a small smug smile 'Mudblood and Proud!' Hagrid looked at Ron who still looked very sick.

'Its kinda better you didn't hex Malfoy, not worth getting into trouble for' Hagrid said cautiously 'Malfoy Senior is a very powerful man.' Penny shifted sheepishly as Hermione fixed her with a stern stare. Noticing this Hagrid raised his busy eyebrow at Penny 'What?' He asked.

'Penny may have bombarded the whole of the Slytherin team with hexes' Harry answered, sniggering a bit at the memory of the looks on the faces of the fleeing team.

'Penny' Hagrid groaned gently 'It's not worth getting into fights, you'll end up getting yourself expelled. Nothing worse than seeing your wand snapped before your eyes believe me' Hagrid said, pulling a pained face. Penny sensed his pain and looked up at him questioningly.

'You were expelled?' she asked, scanning his face as he nodded slowly 'Why?' Hagrid stood up quickly, busily tiding up the untouched mugs. 'Why Hagrid?' Penny insisted.

'Nothing important' Hagrid said moving quickly into the kitchen.

'You are lying' Penny stated simply to his retreating back. Although she pressed him when he returned he ignored her questions. As much as she could sense his powerful emotions, she couldn't grasp any of the images that flickered rapidly through his thoughts. He seemed to insist on trying to focus his mind on an image of a pumpkin, much to Penny's frustration.

Thanking him for the tea, the four of them headed back up to the castle. Upon entrance to the Great Hall, Penny was immediately pulled aside by Professor Snape who looked down on her with his eerie eyes. Even as smart retorts formed in her head, Penny resisted the urge to utter them. Out of all the teachers she had, McGonagall and himself were the only two she felt unable to risk it with.

'So you thought it clever to attempt to duel with unarmed opponents?' He asked mockingly. Penny glared at him, trying to control the annoyance building in her. 'Well, as much as I am sure you will pay for it when they are in fact armed, it is my duty as your Head of House to punish you according to the school rules as well' He stated drawing out a handwritten note. 'You will spend the next three weekends assisting Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing so you can see the damage the misuse of spells can cause' He said, smirking as she took the note before walking off, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Looking down at the note Penny saw she was expected to be at the Hospital Wing from seven in the morning both Saturdays and Sundays. In the first week she had managed to end up with detention twice.

Penny groaned.


End file.
